Familia
by pame chan 42
Summary: Kano está celoso de su nuevo sobrino. La pequeña amenaza lo lleva a rememorar cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto, la larga historia que ha sido toda su vida.


Bueno, este nuevo fic va relacionado con "cocinemos juntos", un fic mío SetoKido, del cual vino la inspiración. Si no leíste el otro fic, no importa. De todas maneras la historia es legible.

Esta historia tiene toques más sobrios debido a que todo es visto desde la perspectiva de un Kano mayor, actuando como alguien mayor, como imaginarán.

Gracias por leer puesto que esto me ha gustado mucho de escribir.

Kagerou project le pertenece a Jin.

* * *

Esta vez, el hombre frente a la mesa mostraba una cara enojada, haciendo que la joven gorgona lo mirase interesada.

—Kano ¿anda todo bien? —preguntó curiosa pues su amigo a cada momento sin excepción, era alegre y el alma de la fiesta; pero esta vez, yacía en un rincón, quieto y sólo observando.

—Sí... —respondió con molestia tal en su respuesta, que logró que Mary se retirara tímidamente.

No entendía bien los sentimientos nacidos en su corazón. El hombre de 28 años correspondiente al nombre de Shuuya Kano, _hermano_ de Kousuke y Tsubomi, evadiendo toda la felicidad del ambiente que lo rodeaba, no se sentía para nada contento. La palabra "celoso" ya había surcado su cabeza varias veces, dando vueltas alrededor de él, como la Luna a la Tierra.

—Bueno, ¡un hurra-! —de inmediato oyó un grito que fue acallado por la propia chica, Momo Kisaragi— ...por la feliz pareja. ¡Hip, hip, hurra! ¡Por Kousuke y Tsubomi!

Sus dos amigos habían crecido y vaya que las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora eran una pareja feliz la cual, acababa de salir del hospital con su primer hijo en brazos.

La emoción era grata y la felicidad los embargaba como si mil "te amo" estuvieran en el aire.

—Ja ja, no es para tanto, Momo —se expresó la joven madre.

—Momo tiene razón, ¡es muy lindo~! —Habló por su parte la niña albina. Sus ojos rojizos se le iluminaron por la emoción que enternecía su corazón. El pequeño bebé acunado en los brazos de su madre la hacía sentir una inusual felicidad.

Mary entonces fue a por su cámara que había dejado cerca al chico más bajo del grupo con entusiasmo impresionante.

" _Diablos, ¿van a continuar con eso? ¡Es sólo un bebé!_ "

Se gritó Kano en su cabeza al ver la sonrisa de par en par de ella al pasar.

Pues, al parecer, el tiempo había volado como una mariposa, alejándose, batiendo sus alas y dejando una fina brisa percibida sólo por él.

Se relajó en el sillón y mintió; actuando como si se hubiera quedado dormido mientras, entre pensamientos, era llevado a su mundo de recuerdos, pues, las cosas habían cambiado y parecía era él el único añoraba el pasado.

Intentando comprender el enojo en él y como era que había llegado a ese punto en el que se sentía tan celoso y enojado por alguien que acababa de nacer, recordó entonces lo que era sentirse pequeño y desprotegido; viajó a cuando era apenas un pequeño e inocente niño de 5 años.

Recordaba bastante la soledad que sentía estando en una casa desolada en compañía, con una madre prostituta que se iba cada noche a ganar dinero mientras lo dejaba solo, durmiendo en la oscuridad con sus monstruos imaginarios; sólo para volver en las mañanas a golpearlo si la despertaba o no hacía los deberes que _ella,_ como madre, debía de hacer.

En ese aspecto, a diferencia de ese niño, Kano no tuvo suerte, su madre estaba loca, y su padre, a saber cuál de sus clientes fue. Así notó le tenía una cierta envidia, pues sabía su hermana sería la mejor madre que tendría cualquier pequeño.

Viajó entonces al momento en el que murió acribillado por un ladrón que había perseguido a su madre desde "el trabajo". Cuanto deseó salvarla de sus captores, atacando a uno de ellos con recelo, todo en vano para ser apuñalado y dejado en el piso; sangrando y muriendo, mientras veía el rostro pálido de su madre mientras lloraba.

Lo único que deseo fue no verla llorar nunca más. Y por desgracia, sus más profundos deseos se volvieron realidad de la manera más dolorosa e irónica: Volviendo a nacer, con el poder de engañar para salvaguardarse del mundo.

Había un gran contraste entre él y el nuevo ser; su triste destino parecía que incluso antes de nacer, ya estaba maldito; el del otro, era luminoso, con un futuro brillante al haber sido esperado y deseado.

Kano, ya adulto, a pesar de todo, a la vez le importaba el ahora, aún a pesar que le gustara pensar en el pasado cuando se sentía solo y necesitaba alejarse de todo y de todos, afrontaba que le gustaba el lugar donde ahora estaba. A diferencia de con su madre, ahí sí se sentía querido, usualmente.

Y sin querer, recordó que a pesar de todas las tragedias, terminó obteniendo la compañía de dos chicos con los que se vio forzado a compartir el cuarto: Kousuke Seto y Tsubomi Kido.

Podía visualizar entre recuerdos la primera mirada que recibió de ellos. Kido, que era una niña de cabellos teñidos de verde, no era la chica más femenina del mundo y en contradicción, era muy tímida; y Seto, un niño que nunca tuvo familia, era bastante llorón; pero los tres tenían algo en común: Los tres odiaban como todos les decían que tenían ojos rojos _de monstruo_.

Ahí fue cuando él, Shuuya, se propuso hacerlos feliz; pues ellos le hacían olvidar que se sentía solo por primera vez en su vida. Se transformó en miles de formas, colores y animales hasta hacerlos reír y jugar. Para que se limpiaran las lágrimas, y limpiaran de ese modo, las de él.

Aún con sus conductas tan diferentes y que a veces lo exasperaran, ese extraño par de chicos se volvieron sus mejores amigos.

 ** _"Aún lo somos, ¿no?"_**

Y cuando pasó el tiempo, pudo agradecerle al destino que ninguno de los tres tuviera que ser separado gracias a la familia Tateyama, que aunque los necesitaran para sus investigaciones de mitología y magia, los habían cuidado bien mientras _aún_ eran ellos.

Era ahí cuando Shuuya recordaba a Ayano, aquella chica a quien él amaba, y a quien en esa época no pudo declarársele como siempre quiso; algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida, porque, a pesar del tiempo, su amor sincero aún perduraba y siempre pensaba en Ayano cada día de su vida.

Era inevitable contrastar a la heroína de su hermana con él, pues Kano fue durante mucho un anti-héroe, o hasta un villano quien ayudó a la serpiente mentirosa a hacerle daño a dos personas inocentes, dos a quien él incluso consideraba _amigos:_ Takane Enomoto y Haruka Kokonose.

Se sintió el monstruo que todos declaraban era. Y sintió que las cosas malas que había hecho, opacaban todas las buenas cosas obradas por él. Pues para Shuuya, el que salvara a sus hermanos huyendo de un hogar donde su padre había sido poseído por un demonio, no ocultaba que él fue uno de los que ayudó a la mortal serpiente con sus experimentos con Takane y Haruka. El que fuera el fundador y verdadero líder de un grupo de ayuda a personas con poderes, no importaba, pues había suplantado el cuerpo de _su hermana_ para hacer creer al mundo que ella se había suicidado cuando eso era falaz, no sólo destruyendo su vida, sino también, la de Shintaro Kisaragi, quien como él, estaba muy enamorado de Ayano y había cambiado por ella y su luz.

Se alegraba que hubieran obtenido un final feliz él y sus amigos, a pesar de esto. Pues, los recuerdos de su lucha contra la maldad fue de temer. El miedo que lo embargó cuando el cuerpo de su amigo, poseído por el mismo monstruo que el de su padre, lo amenazó con destruir todo lo que amaba, hizo temblara. Recordó de igual modo cuando su amiga, la pequeña Mary, palideció y se volvió una quimera, entre humana y serpiente, y le arrebatara por mucho su alma para destruirlo todo en medio de la confusión.

Pero sólo tuvieron que aparecer palabras sinceras en medio de todo ese caos, las cuales ayudaron a la chica a por primera vez, no temer a la muerte y así, liberándola de las ataduras del dolor. Así unieron todos sus fuerzas para derrotar a su opresor.

Los recuerdos continuaban en él, no sólo porque ese día fue feliz, si no también, estuvo triste; pues fue su hermana por sobre todos quien tomó la mano de su padre muerto, manipulado por tal ser atroz y recitó quererlo a pesar de todo; y ser tan buena, como para decirlo por los tres, que a pesar de todo, lo amaban.

Kano inmóbil ante la escena, deseó abrazarla, pero fue su hermano quien se le adelantó para su bien. Y ante el dolor, sus mentiras y máscaras se rompieron, y lloró mientras se sentía ese niño pequeño solitario.

Por suerte, la felicidad llegó, y lograron llegar a la paz, proponiéndose estudiar, trabajar o enamorarse incluso.

Pero para su desgracia, luego de mucho, comprendió que su mundo se había dividido de manera dolorosa. Todos habían tomado rumbos imprevistos en sus vidas luego de perder sus poderes malditos y Shuuya no supo como afrontar aquello. Se dio cuenta entonces añoraba esas salidas extrañas en las cuales sabía perdía el tiempo y más de una vez lo hicieron explotar de ira e impotencia, pero las cuales, añoraba ahora con nostalgia.

Y extrañar, era mucho peor que sus antiguas quejas.

En aquel tiempo que transcurrió, Shintaro, "Ene" y "Konoha" —quienes los dos últimos eran Ene en el cuerpo de su antiguo ser, Takane; y Haruka, con un cuerpo sano y muchos de los recuerdos de Konoha— luego de su enfrentamiento contra la serpiente de aclarar la mirada, se graduaron de la escuela; y con entusiasmo, Shintaro y Haruka luego entraron a la universidad —con honores Shintaro— de la cual se habían graduado mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora eran profesionales. Shintaro como compositor de música, Haruka como pintor y Takane como probadora de videojuegos gracias a su fama pasada.

Momo les siguió los pasos luego de dejar de ser cantante y graduarse en una carrera de teatro en un instituto, volviéndose una actriz teatral famosa sólo con su talento nato y no por sus poderes.

Kousuke y Tsubomi se habían casado y producto de eso, tuvieron una familia. Eran verdaderamente felices.

Mary se quedó viviendo con él haciendo decoraciones y flores que luego, él vendería para subsistir.

Y el menor, Hibiya, estaba en su último año de la universidad, pero les saludaba cada que podía.

Todos se habían ido por diferentes lugares, diferentes escuelas y diferentes mundos.

Todos lejos de Shuuya que parecía ya no importar.

Pero Kano odiaba pensar en cosas tristes, le gustaba recordarlas, pero no pensar en estas más de un minuto; así que cambió de pensamientos y recordó cómo fue que se enteró que sus dos amigos de infancia iban a tener una familia, y sus inicios tan torpes los cuales hacían que se mofara por la vergüenza ajena y no sólo ellos, si no, también como todos habían cambiado en ese largo tiempo.

Mucho antes de que las desgracias pasasen y poco después de conocer a Mary, recordaba ya una vez los habían molestado a sus hermanos con que "parecían pareja"; la típica frase él lanzaba constantemente cuando era más inmaduro que en la actualidad, y ante esto la costumbre siempre dictaba que Tsubomi en lugar de gritarle y golpearlo para negar de manera seca, se pusiera nerviosa, negara con un rostro rojo, gritara y lo golpeaba dubitativamente.

Desesperada por intentar acallarlo. Algo que él notaba pues no era tonto.

Seto por su parte era un libro abierto para cualquiera. Y quizás fue porque Kido fue su primera amiga, o porque ella era siempre lo defendía como podía de los que lo golpeaban con palabras crueles, pero al final de cuentas, Kousuke se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

Irónicamente no fue sólo por ambos y sus personalidades complementarias, si no también, fue gracias a él, Shuuya, quien cada que desaparecía, ellos dos tenían miles de horas para hablar y sincerarse mientras esperaban despiertos por su regreso. Kido fue la que acompañó a Seto al bosque después de todo y siempre se quedó junto a él a diferencia de su persona.

No podía obviar el hecho de que ambos formaban perfectamente el estereotipo de "mamá y papá"... Estaba seguro se amaban, pero la poca autoestima de ambos no les permitía afirmar el otro sintiera lo mismo.

Por ello él empezaba el jolgorio de preguntas y monerías con ambos. Siempre reía, molestaba a Seto en especial, y dejaba pasar la situación pues sabía todo quedaría en un bonito **sueño** , pues ni uno tendría el valor de decir algo y la probabilidad le decía que al final, Seto se enamoraría de Mary al pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

Estaban estancados, y esperó aquel destino.

 ** _"¡¿Seto y Kido juntos?! ¡¿A dónde parará el mundo?!"_**

Por eso, en una época en la cual Mary estaba enamorada del de verde, una vez le gritó que sus dos compañeros no llegarían nunca a nada. Mas el día finalmente cayó; y a sus 17 años. Kousuke y Tsubomi habían hecho una pequeña cena para los cuatro, y como esperó Shuuya, tenían algo importante que anunciar.

Les explicaron entonces la pareja que estaban saliendo. Algo que los sorprendió en demasía. Incluso argumentaron con orgullo que ya habían cumplido una semana y que sentían que debían decírselo primero a sus mejores amigos —que eran ellos—, y luego, a todos los demás de su grupo.

Shuuya en aquel momento sólo rió y les dijo que _"ya era tiempo"_. Que incluso, ** _"debieron decírselo antes"_** y empezó a hacer bromas para animar a Mary que empezó a llorar, alegando con tristeza absoluta sólo estar muy feliz por ambos —clara mentira que por desgracia, sólo él notó—; para luego todos comer en paz, callados, y como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tsubomi y Kousuke a partir de ese momento reirían con felicidad de dos recién enamorados, mientras sus amigos, con algo de recelo y vergüenza, los observaban.

El primer día que se lo confesaron, cuando Shuuya estaba dispuesto a salir como todas las noches, oyó llorar a Mary. Ese sería su primer encuentro. Ese sería la primera vez que hablaron de verdad y Kano dejó su odio por ella atrás.

Kano ante su llanto y lágrimas, se tomó la molestia de ir a su cuarto, violar su privacidad entrando a pesar de que ella se negase, y explicarle a Mary sobre algo que ni él entendía: "amor correspondido".

Era un ciego intentando enseñar a ver a alguien que sí podía observar.

Le explicó entonces la situación de sus amigos como si él pudiera sentir lo que ellos sentían. Su larga historia donde siempre se apoyaron, incluso antes de conocerlo a él. Que siempre estuvieron juntos mientras él huía a los fríos brazos de la noche. Y que siempre actuaron como pareja desde niños.

Ambos se quedaron en vela hablando con tristeza mientras Seto y Kido dormían en cuartos respectivos.

Mary respondió entonces con resignación que quizás debió suponerlo cuando ellos dos fueron a "rescatarla". Los dos juntos. Los dos solos. Y siempre continuaron así después del tiempo. Aun aunque esperase que Seto en algún punto se enamorara de ella, tenía un punto de resignación también instaurado al lado de sus "esperanzas". Lo que la hizo llorar abrazando al rubio.

Su corazón desilusionado y roto ahora estaba en manos del gato mentiroso. Y en un momento de soledad, le expresó algo que él recordaría siempre, y que le empezaría a molestar desde ese entonces:

 ** _"Algo por lo que también lloraba era porque, me di cuenta que Seto, mi mejor amigo, de repente... ya era más maduro, tomaba decisiones y ya definía poco a poco su futuro. Pero también... me pregunté si pronto sería ya adulto. Yéndose con Kido a una c-casa... o quizás, con una familia. Ser feliz hasta envejecer...M_** ** _e pregunté: ¿Qué haré cuando todas estas cosas pasen...? ¡Qué haré cuando esté sola! Y ustedes se hayan... ido..."_**

Shuuya con desesperación la miró a los ojos entonces. Su mirada, la de ambos, parecía ida.

Ese día Shuuya no se fue a ningún lugar, sólo se quedó con ella mientras pensaba en el futuro que les deparaba. Y claro, recibía en la mañana un regaño por parte de Seto que creía se había propasado con ella.

Mary parecía una niña, pero ya había definido bien su futuro, y sabía algún día todos morirían, dejándola a ella sola. Y Shuuya, él sólo se dedicó a actuar como siempre a espaldas de los demás; y empezó a hacer apuestas con Shintaro y Ene sobre la duración de la relación de Kido y Seto para hacer reir a los demás mientras los molestaba a ellos dos y les decía que parecían pareja.

Primero apostó con ellos a que Kido y Seto no llegarían ni al mes, pero al pasar la fecha límite y pagarles a los dos chicos, continuó apostando: Dos meses, cuatro y más.

Pero con las fechas pudo entender que iban en serio. Kido y Seto no estaban jugando, y eso lo notaba cuando Seto le contaba de su primer beso, su primer abraso, su primer _todo,_ y todo era ella, Tsubomi.

Pero Kano, ruidoso y faltoso, sólo se burlaba del chico bronceado al saber que al segundo mes no habían tenido relaciones aún.

La pareja de enamorados le pareció hasta cierto punto aburrida, pero por dentro valoraba el que ambos no se dañaran malogrando su eterna amistad. Deseaba eso en su vida, y era feliz por ambos, pero aquello no se los iba a decir pues su orgullo característico, se lo impedía.

Pasó el tiempo victorioso. Otros años más se juntaron, y con el tiempo Shuuya empezó incluso a hacer bromas con la pareja sobre que sólo faltaba la pedida de mano de parte de Seto; cuando fueron mayores y por primera vez después de años, él era más alto que Tsubomi una vez más.

De todas las situaciones, nunca entendería a la joven Mary, quien no sólo no cambiaba, si no que a pesar del dolor del amor no correspondido, siempre expresaba lo feliz que era por Seto al haber encontrado a aquella chica perfecta con quien compartiría su vida; justo como en los libros que ella leía de pequeña.

Un príncipe _que leía pensamientos_ y una princesa _invisible_. A sus ojos después de mucho, declaró que eso era bello y se lo había comentado a Kano demasiadas veces hasta gritar y llorar en aquella noches solitarias.

La mente de Kano le hizo recordar todo aquello con molestia. Él se preguntó si entonces ellos eran algo más. Se divertían y pasaban el tiempo juntos desayunando, viendo películas de noche y él era feliz al tener un tiempo con ella, pero ella en un inicio sólo moría por el otro con desidia. Y así sintió que la especie de "relación" no llegó nunca a nada más que salidas y uno que otro beso que él regaló mientras ella dormitaba.

Jamás iba a olvidar la única vez que lo hicieron. Cuando acalló con un beso su tristeza infinita, no deseando oír más de su boca la verdad que lo perforaba. Con miedos de por medio, se decidió complacerla y le enseñó lo que "los enamorados hacían sin la vista del mundo" mientras ella se dejaba hacer no entendiendo que pasaba.

Moría por otro y los retrataba masoquistamente como una princesa y un príncipe en una boba historia de final feliz. Se destruía, y él estaba para recolectar y pegar cada pedazo llamado "Mary" hasta que finalmente ella no volviera a romperse más, a su tiempo.

Él lloró en un punto aquella noche mientras. Y nunca estaría seguro por qué lo hizo o por qué lloró en todo su encuentro —probablemente quizás porque sentía que había violado cada parte de ella, y no por haberla tocado sin pudor, si no porque ella estaba enamorado de otro; y hasta ese entonces no sabía si quiera que era la palabra "sexo"— pero en serio se sintió como si fuera uno de aquellos ladrones absurdos que lo mataron a él y la única persona amada en su antigua y miserable vida.

Se sintió un monstruo, mas ella lo abrazó con dulzura y le dijo que no importaba. Y Shuuya lloró y lloró no sabiendo qué era lo que lo había poseido para hacer aquello. Se preguntó si era un monstruo una vez más, pero Mary negó por él. De todos modos Shuuya no paró de llorar por largos minutos abrazándola hasta dormirse en su regazo. Maldiciendo y pidiendo un perdón el cual ella le regalaba.

Al siguiente día ella le trato con igualdad, con su personalidad tranquila como siempre.

Respiró tranquilo ante eso.

Cada uno tenía su visión del mundo, y al menos Mary tenía la idea de aguantar la pareja hasta que sus sentimientos se esfumaran. Le tomó pocos meses hasta que pudo soportar ya sin molestia a la pareja, y al menos en ese momento mientras ella acunaba al bebé de ellos, Shuuya sentía algo de paz por ella, pues estaba completamente seguro que ella ya había dejado de amar a Seto y era sinceramente feliz por ambos, sin envidia ni oscuridad.

Después de mucho por fin se des-enamoró, pero nunca supo si quizás se había enamorado de él, o si quizás, de nadie, o quizás, de la vida.

A saber.

Su vista se vio dirigida hacia Shintaro que abrazaba a Ene y parecía que le decía que quizás ambos debían tener uno. Claro, Ene, de cabello negro y ahora sin amarrar, de inmediato se sonrojó y lo miró con una cara nerviosa.

No creía que fueran a tenerlo por lo regañadientes que era ella, y si se ponía en la situación, él no deseaba tener prole pues sabía que no estaba preparado.

Recordó que en algún punto cuando Ene y Shintaro empezaron sus primeros días de pareja, luego de graduarse exitosamente Shintaro y Konoha en la misma universidad en Tokio.

Ese día fue invitado y las sorpresas aparecieron pues, Ene, quien ahora vivía con sus padres en la India luego de la muerte de su amada abuela, había regresado; y esta vez, para quedarse para siempre en Japón. Recordó la sorpresa al verla y más aún, porque quien se le lanzó y la abrazó no fue más que Shintaro, con quien había empezado una relación sentimental el día de su viaje a la India 3 años atrás a ese gran suceso feliz. Ambos se abrazaron y juraron no separarse pues Shintaro, ahora podía solventarse y Ene, deseaba terminar su carrera de informática en su país natal.

Konoha de igual modo por ese tiempo, al ver a la feliz pareja, se fue a Tokio a trabajar vendiendo sus pinturas de manera oportunista, algo él supo no fue por el deseo de ser pintor, si no, por un pequeño despecho ante los dos nuevos amantes. Aunque no estaba seguro de a quien envidiaba.

Kousuke meses después, frente a todos y de la manera más torpe vista alguna vez, con incidentes desde caerse, hasta que la propia torta se cayera, pidió la mano de Tsubomi en matrimonio frente a todos.

La boda se llevaría a cabo no en una iglesia como todos deseaban, si no más bien, fue una celebración muy formal. Firmaron los papeles legales respectivos en el ayuntamiento y festejaron en la base mientras Seto la cargaba con su vestido blanco bailando, besándose, comiendo y riendo. Siendo felices como nunca los vio en su existencia. Ese día... Kano fue la persona más feliz del mundo.

Ese día fue uno de sus favoritos para recordar, pues había sido feliz por alguien más.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las cuales fue tan feliz pues sus amigos, se reunieron a pesar de estar en puntos tan diferente, e incluso Mary fue feliz. Quería creer que mucho.

Y como una bola de nieve que le tiraron al rostro de manera macabra, un día les tomó por sorpresa que en una cena familiar con todo el grupo del Mekakushi reunido —aunque quizás debió suponerlo pues era lo típico con ambos—, Tsubomi y Kousuke les dijeron con orgullo y alegría que la de cabello verde estaba embarazada. Aquella vez, la noticia de un nuevo integrante en la familia lo noqueó. La sorpresa fue tanta que terminó por exclamar con dramatismo algo más estúpido de lo usual:

 ** _"¿Qué? No puedo ser, ¡voy a ser tío! ¡M-Me siento tan viejo!"_**

Para entonces reír y actuar como si estuviera feliz, pero por alguna razón desde esos días sintió que el hueco negro de su corazón se expandió.

Mary pasaba tiempo con Tsubomi y no había rencor; más bien, era inmensamente feliz. Tsubomi paraba en cuidados y chequeos con Kousuke. Kousuke se iba a trabajar, o estaba con la que era su esposa.

Y Shuuya en lugar de estar feliz, se dio cuenta que había sido desplazado. Era un extraño en su propia casa _. S_ e sintió _**solo.**_

Después de mucho volvió a estar completamente **solo**.

* * *

—Oye Shuuya, ¿no quieres saludar a tu sobrino? —Preguntó entonces Tsubomi devolviendo al chico a la reunión, el mundo real.

—Sí Shuuya, ven.

El nombrado al principio los miró con un vago odio. Como si fuera él el único excluido, pues incluso Ene y Hibiya eran mucho más entusiastas que él.

—Umh... —Se acercó entonces a mirar al pequeño que yacía en los brazos de su madre. Su piel era increíblemente rojiza y tenía la cara un poco arrugada por haber nacido un día antes.

—Oh, ja ja, pero que feo es. ¡Es idéntico a ti, Tsubomi! ¡Ja ja ja! —Rió aprovechándose de que ella no podía actuar ni atacarlo porque sus brazos estaban ocupados.

—Si serás estúpido, Shuuya. ¡No cambias en nada!

Pero él ya tenía 28 años y vaya que había cambiado.

—Ja ja.

—Chi-chicos, calma... —Trató de alivianar la tensión el padre como era su costumbre desde pequeños.

Shuuya entonces miró al pequeño más detenidamente. No entendía el interés de todos por él. No había estado directamente en el parto porque no era el esposo, pero había oído bien los gritos de su hermana y ella, había engordado hasta perder esa figura delgada siempre tuvo.

Jamás se esperó que todos los horribles problemas de 8 meses que todos sufrieron hubieran sido provocados por alguien tan pequeño.

Acercó entonces un dedo al bebé. Quería apretarle la cara para ver cuan arrugado podía ponerse, pero entonces el bebé que estaba un poco adormilado, pero despierto, le tomó el dedo sin querer. Shuuya se sorprendió con la acción.

Por alguna razón entonces empezó a sentir algo extraño en el estómago. Era como cuando alguien se enamoraba. Era un sentimiento alegre. Sintió aquel "instinto paternal" que podía llegar a tener pero no sabía tenía; aquel que hacía que deseara cuidar a todos, no importaba si eso lo llevaba al extremo de ser malvado.

—Ja ja, mira Shuuya, sabe que eres su tío —rió Kousuke, haciendo que el más bajo se pusiera nervioso.

—Cállense.

Mary entonces fotografió aquello. Eso pasaba el nivel de "adorable" que ella concebía.

—Ja ja... —rió Tsubomi entonces, sintiéndose feliz porque las cosas habían salido incluso mejores de lo que ella en algún punto de su vida pensó—. Oye Shuuya ¿deseas cargarlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa maternal.

—¿Yo?

—Sí.

—P-pero... ¿y si se me cae? —preguntó nervioso, porque ni él era tan malo de hacerle daño a un bebé.

—Pues entonces... te matamos~ —le respondió con una sonrisa siniestra. No le iba permitirle eso al chico, no importaba si eran familia.

Shuuya dudó. Buscó consuelo en la mirada de alguno de sus amigos cuando logró notar algo que siempre había pasado por alto: Todos sus amigos lo miraban sonriéndole. Estaban reunidos ahí por el bebé, incluso ahora tenían más reuniones que en el pasado.

Entonces recordó algo fugaz en menos de un segundo:

Momo había renunciado a un importante acto en Broodway sólo por ir a ver a Tsubomi en su embarazo, y a pesar de todo, la sonrisa que tenía ella al estar junto a su hermana era tan grande, que él mismo era feliz.

Mary por su parte cuando se dio cuenta cómo él mismo se excluía, lo empujaba para ir a visitar a sus hermanos, y aunque le dijera que odiaba aquello, le encantaba que le pidiera siempre ir con ella y salir, que lo cuidara y le curara las heridas que él tenía.

Rememoró que Shintaro y Ene, cuando se casaron, él fue uno de sus orgullosos padrinos —y quien atrapó el ramo aún aunque no lo desease— y que ellos dos eran los padrinos de su sobrino. Que lo cuidarían siempre, como lo hicieron ambos en todo ese tiempo de espera.

Recapituló que él había apoyado a un artista tan famoso como luego se convirtió Konoha y que en recompensa, él le trajo miles de regalos a sus hermanos y también a él. Konoha pintó y decoró no sólo la casa de él, si no también la de sus hermanos y el pequeño cuarto de su sobrino. Algo que en verdad, agradecía.

Y evocó finalmente que mucho tiempo atrás, él le dio asilo a Hibiya cuando este huyó de casa a buscar su destino en la ciudad, y que por su ayuda financiera para prepararse para entrar a la universidad, Amamiya logró ingresar con uno de los mayores puestos registrados, justo abajo de Shintaro. Siempre lo visitaba a él y a los otros, y siempre terminaban charlando con naturalidad sobre cosas de la vida y la muerte con aquel chico melancólico.

Entonces se llegó a dar cuenta de algo que no se había percatado: Nunca había estado solo.

Inconscientemente Shuuya Kano, un hombre ya maduro, tenía miedo a la soledad, y eso sentía materializarse con ese bebé de sus hermanos; al cual en muchos sentidos, atribuía como si fuera el fin de todo, pues "cuando todos formaran sus familia, todos lo dejarían solo".

A diferencia de lo que él creía, todos sus mejores amigos se habían reunido de nuevo. El grupo que parecía que irremediablemente se disolvería en algún punto, estaba reunido. Todos se habían empezado a congregar desde que se supo de la existencia del bebé, y él estaba incluido a pesar de que su enojo no le permitía ver.

Miró al pequeño que parecía que volvería a dormirse. Tenía unos ojos extraños; plomizos y aún ciegos, y con el cabello negro y corto.

No pudo evitar pensar en la primera vista que tuvo de sus hermanos en el orfanato entonces. Su historia parecía que sí podría tener un final feliz.

Deseo él mismo en algún punto tuviera una nueva oportunidad.

Sonrió sinceramente y entonces con suma delicadeza tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Que lindo! —exclamó entonces Mary siendo aún como una niña.

—¡Bien Kano! —Gritó Momo feliz.

Y todos los demás festejaron ese simple hecho de verlo a él con esa criatura. Algo que lo desconcertaba, pero no sabía lo importante que era para todos ellos; en especial, para sus dos queridos hermanos.

El bebé acunado entonces durmió en sus brazos plácidamente. Algo que hizo que Kano sintiera una nostálgica felicidad.

Era feliz. Tenía una _familia;_ algo que no había notado hasta ese momento. No lo habían dejado de lado, él se había ido apartando de todos sin darse cuenta. Ahora que ya había tomado consciencia, podía volver a ser parte de ese grupo, de eso que el **Mekakushi-dan** significaba:

 ** _FAMILIA._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kano rió por dentro y por fuera. Era feliz._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Kano... es demasiado genial para mi. No por nada fue por mucho mi personaje favorito. Es un personaje bastante rico, tanto que es como un antagonista o un "anti-héroe". Bueno y malo en otras palabras. Creo que Kano sería un chico bastante paternal también. Como sabemos él perdió a su madre, y creo que eso hace que él quiera cuidar a todos. De alguna manera se tuvo que hacer maduro a la fuerza. Me encanta por eso.. *sí, es muy triste*, y creo que si tuviera un sobrino actuaría celoso hasta cierto punto —¡Gracias Korine!— tanto que llegaría a verlo como una pequeña amenaza (como cuando los hermanos mayores se ponen celosos de sus futuros hermanos; ya saben lo "maduro" que es Kano xD), pero al final son familia, y creo que se sentiría feliz por todos. Kano es así.

Sobre lo de Mary y Kano. Sé que muchas dirán "NO", y no por la pareja, si no porque "qué carajo, ¿tuvieron sexo?", pero bueno, a mi me gusta que Kano sea así: entre irresponsable y responsable. Intentado ayudarla, pero a la vez, siendo egoísta. Preferí ese desenlace para ambos debido a que no me imagino a Kano actuando dulce diciéndole a quien sea "ya ya, ya pasó, no llores más"(?). Al menos a mi no me lo imagino diciendo eso a esa edad de los 20 aproximadamente(?).

—Sobre el nombre del bebé, Korinne me dijo "Hayato" y a mi me gustó demasiado, suena a Ayano y significa halcón, pero también puede significar **_"valentía_ _"_ ** (en parte así llamo a Ayano en versión masculina XD U) —

 **Edit: ** Un comentario quedó en la duda si había nacido al octavo o noveno mes. "Hayato" nació al octavo. Esto debido a que tenía el cordón umbilical en el cuello (esto le pasó a mi hermano) y tuvieron que inducir un parto natural *imagínense a Kido y Seto en su desesperación, corriendo de acá por allá mientras Kano estaba con una cara de "diablos, es sólo un bebé... ¿para esto me despiertan?"* pero todo salió bien uwu. Supongo se quedó en un "headcanon" para mi, no lo mencioné Xd. Gracias a ese review por denotarlo uwu7.

Espero les haya gustado. Es un gusto como siempre para mi escribir. Si notas errores, si te vale la trama, si dices que esto no pasará jamás. Te invito a comentar. Denota mis errores para mejorar.

Gracias~.


End file.
